


Role-Swap: tsme (Manon)

by fairyamy



Category: Pokeani - Fandom, Pokemon, tsme
Genre: Angest, F/M, Roleswap, salamence - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: In which Lysandre found Manon and not Alain





	

She passed by a group of kids in the town, they were the same age as her, most of them, but they just seemed _younger_.  
She knew why, they were free to do as they wished and free to smile.  
She felt Force’s Poke-ball against her hip, a constant in her world.  
Sometimes, she missed being carefree.

She had just finished a difficult job, made harder by the trainer who insisted they battle for the Mega Stone she’d just retrieved. She won, of course.  
Now she jut wanted to relax and unwind until she had to report in, which, luckily for her, wasn’t for a few hour. Her pony-tail blew in the wind, her red vest and blue shirt flapping behind her as well. Force lay asleep in front of her. She loved him, had always loved him.

The boy had startled her. He had black hair and blue eyes, the Charmeleon at his side rushing through the grass to sniff at Force.  
Mairin glared at the Pokemon until she backed away.  
The boy, however, didn’t seem deterred by her glare and came up to lean agaisnt her rock, crossing his arms in front of him. He was quiet and she got the impression that he was studying her.  
She almost jumped when he spoke, almost. “Is that a Key-Stone?” He asked, nodding towards the obvious Key-Stone on her scarf. As way of answer she didn’t reply, just raised an eye-brow.  
The boy laughed at this and started climbing on the rock before falling on his front beside her. “I knew that was Mega Evolution… Salamence can Mega Evolve, huh.” He said, almost to himself. “I’m Alain, and you are?”  
Mairin didn’t answer him, just glared. She’d already had a stressful enough day as it was, she just wanted to unwind and nap with Force, not chat about Mega Evolution.  
Alain didn’t seem bothered by her silence and went on. “Truth be told, I didn’t come up to you to ask about Mega Evolution.” He was quiet. “There’s this girl that got a Chespin off the Professor, she always stayed in contact but one day about three years ago she just… stopped. He’s worried about her."Alain finished. Mairin was thankful he hadn’t looked at her because at the mention of the Professor she’d stiffened, her hands clenched into fists.  
"And why are you telling me this?” She asked, forcing her body to relax. The boy’s head snapped to her so fast she wondered if he’d given himself whiplash.  
He studied her again. “Well…You look like her. Well an older her I guess. Her name’s Mairin.”  
Mairin stared him in the eyes as the lie slid out. “I’m not her.”  
It was a lie and a truth. She was that girl as in she had the same body, memories, feelings and thoughts… but that girl had died three years ago when she’d begun working for Lysandre.  
_Be the Strongest and you’ll get over your fears. You can protect yourself and your partners. If you’re strong no one can harm you again…_ Lysandre’s words echoed through her head. The girl had to die because the girl had been weak. The girl hadn’t been able to stand up against her abusive father, the girl hadn’t been able to protect herself. But the new girl could.  
Alain was quiet, watching her, studying her. She snapped and stood up suddenly, jumping onto Force’s back and pulling out her Holo-caster at the same time.  
Lysandre answered almost as soon as she rang. “I have the Mega Stone.” She said, her voice cold. “I’m on to the next location.”  
She waited until Lysandre gave a murmur or approval and shoved her Holo-caster back into her pocket. Alain was standing now, a saddened look on his face.  
“Wait!” He called out as Force began to stand. “Can you please tell me your name?”  
Mairin didn’t answer, didn’t look at him, just urged Force into the sky.

She and Force crash landed at the opening of the cave. It was raining heavily and she was soaked. Their last battle had been a close call, Force only just managing to pull through. But now, she could tell that he was tired and needed to rest, so she returned him to his poke-ball and placed a gentle kiss on the lid.  
Knowing that they wouldn’t be getting anywhere anytime soon, she stripped off of her vest and outer shirt, shivering from the cold she dug around her pack for her heavy jacket.  
It was going to be a long night, she thought as her eyes began to droop.

She awoke with a jolt when something warm snuggled closer to her front. Her eyes snapped open and she was surprised to see the boy, Alain, sitting against the other side of the  cave, his eyes closed and his body bent forward. His Charmeleon was curled up against her front, snuggling close.  
She could still hear the rain outside, the need to sleep over-whelming her until she drifted back off.

She awoke with the first rays of sun, blinking the sleep from her eyes.  
The Charmeleon was still curled up against her front and Alain was still against the other wall.  
She got up slowly, careful not to awaken the sleeping Pokemon or boy.  She pulled off her heavy jacket and pulled on her over-shirt and vest before replacing the jacket again.  
She gathered her things quickly and exited the cave, breathing in the cool morning air.  
She had to admit, it had been nice having someone watch over her as she slept.

Standing, she healed their wounds, and wondered about her original partner. She missed him but at least he was safe.  
The bushes rustled and a Charmeleon leaped out, followed closely by it’s trainer, Alain. He stood frozen for a second, taking in the sight of her. The boy strode over to her and pushed down on her shoulders, pushing her to sit on the rock. Neither said anything as he pulled out a cloth and began to clean dirt from her face.  
“What are you doing?” She asked when he rolled up the sleeve of her shirt to clean her arm.  
He was quiet for a second before looking her in the eyes. “I heard that there was a Key-Stone around here.” He muttered. “I’m looking into Mega Evolution for the Professor.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
He was quiet as he reached for her other arm.  
“It’s habit to help, I guess.” He answered her, leaning back from her, searching her face for anything. “And, beside Salamence you seem all alone.”  
She turned her head away from him sharply, finding Force’s eyes. He was right. Beside Force she was alone, she’d left Chespie and Bebe behind and Force was her only Pokemon on hand. She did have a Zoroark back at the Labs…  
“What’s it to you?” Her voice was cold and she closed her eyes. She needed to build up her defenses again. This boy somehow managed to poke at them enough to cause holes and chips. She turned back to him and opened her eyes, watched as he flinched away from her cold stare.  
He was quiet, his hand clenching on his thigh. She guessed he took so many pauses because he needed to compose what he wanted to say. “Being alone isn’t healthy.” His voice was low. “I’m sorry if I’m over stepping any bounds but I’d like to travel around with you. One, you seem to know a lot about Mega Evolution, and two… You shouldn’t have to be alone.”  
She didn’t answer him. Because as much as she’d like the company and the boy /didn’t/ seem to be all that bad… It would put him and the Professor in danger. She’d distanced herself from everyone from her old life, her new one was too dangerous and dark for them.  
“What’s your name?”  
His question jerked her a little, and she almost let slip ‘Mairin’. She stopped herself, knowing that that name was poison and she needed to forget it. She was Manon. Had been since Lysandre offered her a job.  
“Manon.” She told him after a long pause, and she could tell by the way his face seemed to fall that he’d hoped she’d say 'Mairin’ so he could tell the Professor. “And you can’t travel with me. It’s too dangerous.”  
Before he could respond or ask her how it was dangerous, she returned Force to his ball and slipped into the forest, lengthening her stride to get her as far away from the boy as quickly as she could.  
She heard him call out behind her, and her pace quickened, turning into a sprint.  
She hated being alone, but it was the only way.

She was in a Poke-centre somewhere, napping on one of the lounges while Force was healed. It had been three days since the last time she’d had a proper night’s sleep, and despite the fact she just couldn’t sleep. She needed Force with her to sleep, needed to know she was protected.  
She heard some kids talking, and vaguely recognized them as the kids she’d passed in the last town she’d been in. She couldn’t help but focus on them, longing eating away inside of her. She wished she could have a group of friends, wished she had at least one person to be with her.  
She stiffened when she heard the Professor answer their call, greeting them by name. She was glad that she was hidden from view of the group. Glad that she couldn’t be seen from her spot, stretched out on the lounge.  
It felt like forever before she was called up, Force being fully healed. She had to stop herself from running to the counter to collect him. Had to force herself to not turn around when 'Mairin’ was called out.  
Not wanting to walk past the group close to the door, she rented a room and headed upstairs, locked her door then passed out on the bed.

  
Her sleeping habits were shit. She admitted it. She hardly slept at night and had several naps during the day, sometimes she went days without sleep and sometimes she couldn’t do anything but sleep.  
The forth time she and Alain crossed paths was on a day when she didn’t do anything but sleep. She’d awoken sometime after the sun had set to the smell of food on the wind, her empty stomach tightening in hunger.  
She’d bolted upright, slightly confused as to why there was a blanket over her. She didn’t carry blankets around, if it was cold she’d curl up with Force.  
There was a sound behind her and she jerked, fear in her veins. It took her eyes a second to adjust to the light, and confusion flowed through her, washing away her fear when she saw Alain standing next to a fire, Force and a Charizard on either side of him.  
“Are you following me?” She asked, startling Alain into turning around. The Charizard, who she assumed used to be Charmeleon, gave a happy roar and rushed over, scooping Manon into her arms.  
Alain waited until Charizard had set her down before bringing her over a plate with food on it. She didn’t bother to take in what kind of food it was, used to tasteless matter from her training.  
“I’m not following you, Charizard thought she saw your Salamence flying around and followed him, I just followed her.” He explained to her, planting himself on the ground beside her. “You were sleeping and I figured that I’d wait around until you woke up.”  
She was quiet as she ate, Force coming up behind her, snuggling close. “His name is Force.” She found herself saying, confused. She didn’t tell anyone his name, didn’t allow anyone to call him by that name. But here she was telling it to a boy she’d met a grand total of four times.  
Once she’d finished the food, she placed the plate on the ground in front of her and curled up into Force’s side, slipping into sleep almost immediately.

Three weeks had passed and she found herself traveling with Alain. He’d jut tagged along one day, and hadn’t left since.  
She was in towns more often because of him, not that she minded. Since traveling with him she found her eating and sleeping patterns evening out, changing her skin tone from almost sickly to a healthy radiant. He had found a Key-Stone and Mega Stone on one of her jobs, when asked if she’d achieved them she’d replied that no, someone had gotten there before her.  
Anytime she had to report in she left the room, went out of earshot, made sure Alain wasn’t visible. He always asked who she talked to, asked if he could ever meet who it was on the other side. She ignored these questions because there was no way in hell she was letting Lysandre know about Alain.

Four months had passed and she found herself smiling. She hadn’t smiled properly in years, and the action felt stiff, unntural on her. Laughing was worse, it sounded rusty and recorded. But Alain didn’t seem to notice, so she guessed it was ok.  
They’d grown extremely close in their travels, on her part mild amusement turned into comfort, comfort turned into friendship and friendship turned into attraction.  
She had learnt to ignore her feelings, to shut them down and lock them out during her training. She tried to ignore her feeling towards Alain, and for awhile she did.

“Manon, how old are you?” She heard him ask in the dark one night. They were out in the woods, both Charizard and Force in their Poke-balls for once. The tent was dark and warm, their body heat filling the air.  
She sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist and her night-shirt slipping off her shoulder. “I’m 15, turning 16 soon.” She heard him shifting, saw the faint outline of him sitting up. “You?”  
She’d grown a lot since meeting him, not physically, she hadn’t grown at all since she was thirteen. But emotionally and mentally. She hadn’t felt true happiness her whole life, being abused until she was twelve, then being thrown into training to become stronger, hadn’t felt love from anyone other than Chespie, Bebe and Force. Now she had Alain, a boy who wore his heart on his sleeve and was almost constantly worried about her and her well-being.  
He laughed a little before answering her. His laugh was nice, deep but soft. “I’m turning 17 in a few months. I never would of guessed that you were only a year younger than me.” Her eyes adjusted to the low light and she could see him on his knees now. Sometimes his height pissed her off. Mainly because if she was standing and he was on his knees he still came up her her shoulders when, side by side, she only just made his shoulders.  
“Shut up.” She muttered before falling back onto her bed. “I’m sleeping.”  
He laughed, but moved towards her anyway. She felt his warmth next to her before he crawled under her covers. They’d slept together on many occasions, it didn’t faze her anymore. She just shifted over a little to allow him a bit more room.  
Once settled he pulled her into his arms, his chest against her back, his arm under her head and his other draped over her waist.  
She smiled into the darkness as sleep over-took her. It was nice to have someone.

Confessing her attraction had been an accident. He’d made a joke about something, she couldn’t even remember… something about either one of them eating something, and without thought she’d replied, “I’d eat you.”  
He’d been quiet, something he wasn’t as much since they’d began traveling together. It had worried her, her mind not even registering her own words until she took in the blush on his face.  
And as she watched him the blush just grew and grew. He seemed to tremble and she was worried that she’d done something to upset him. Before she could ask what was wrong he managed to speak.  
“T-thats a b-bit b-b-bold.” He stuttered, covering his face with his hands. “I think I’m going to go clean up now.” Before she could get anything out he was spiriting off into the forest, heading in the direction of the stream.  
He’d come back calmer and admitted that he’d never expected her to reply the way she had and it had caught him off guard. She nodded and headed off to bathe, her head full of thoughts.

A week later was the first time they’d kissed. Alain had defeated a rather strong trainer in battle, laughing about how soon he might even stand a chance against her.  
She’d told him to keep dreaming then kissed him.

A month later and they were in Hoenn. She’d been given orders to go check out some sights and Alain had tagged along.  
Well tagged along was the wrong word, seeing as she’d brought him his ticket…

“Force! Let’s go!” She called out, tossing his Poke-ball into the air. She’d challenged the silver haired man in front of her when she’d noticed the Key Stone he wore. He’d accepted her challenge with a laugh.  
He sent out a silver Metagross, its Mega Stone on its front leg. She had Crunch and Flamethrower on Force and she hoped that would be enough. As long as it was on the ground Earthquake would hit it and Dragon Claw would still damage it.  
They both Mega Evolved and Manon knew Earthquake was useless in this battle.  
Alain stood at the top of the hill, Charizard beside him. He himself had a Metang, so this battle would be fairly educational for him.

Half way through the battle and she understood why the man had laughted when she’d challanged him to a battle. He was fucking good, his Metagross was extremely strong and didn’t seem to be taking a lot of damage from her attacks.  
“Dragon Claw! Knock it to the ground!” She shouted as Force flew over her head. His wings blocked out the sun for a second before he was off, his claws glowing green. He hit the Metagross then activated an Earthquake, dealing a huge amount of damage to the steel type.  
The man called out an attack, Meteor Mash, and the Metagross rose from the ground and began flying towards Force.  
“Dragon Claw!” She shouted, hoping that this attack would knock the other Pokemon out.  
Before the two collided how-ever a burst of fire shot out of the forest and between the two Pokemon, forcing them to back off.  
Manon felt her heart drop as Force landed in front of her and released his Mega Evolution. The Metagross did the same in front of it’s trainer.  
“Am I interrupting your battle?” A voice called from the top of the hill, drawing her eyes there sharply. Lysandre was standing there, his Pyroar beside him. Alain stood a little bit back, his hands at his side and confusion clearly written on his face.  
She didn’t say anything as Lysandre began walking down the hill and towards the man she’d been battling.  
She didn’t say anything when he began to apologize for her, shame eating away at her insides. She hunched her shoulders and looked at the ground, her hands in fists.  
She didn’t say anything when Lysandre called the man 'Champion’.  
She didn’t say anything when Lysandre began explaining why she was in Hoenn.  
She felt Alain’s hand on her back, knew he was trying to comfort her.  
She hardly even noticed when Lysandre noticed Alain. She hardly even noticed when Alain began introducing himself to Lysandre.

She followed along behind Lysandre, her hands in her pocket. She’d returned Force to his ball and kept a tight grip on it. Alain was ahead of her with Steven and Lysandre, explaining that they’d met around nine months ago but only started traveling together seven months ago.  
She ignored the look Lysandre shot her way at this information. Steven nudged Alain’s side, joking about how small his girlfriend was.  
Alain wasn’t fazed by the joke and just replied that yeah, she was small but she was way stronger than himself. Lysandre shot her another glare when Alain didn’t deny being her boyfriend.

She was amazed when they found the Megalith, the power radiating off of it seemed to seep into her, making her heart feel lighter. And the pure joy on Alain’s face just made it better.

She called out, telling everyone to run as Rayquaza began charging up a Dragon Pulse. People were screaming and running all over the place, the Dragon Pulse was launched and destroyed the plane that had brought everyone here.  
Fear coursed through her, for the first time in years.  
Force flew into the sky, getting above the Legendary Pokemon and fired a Flamethrower. Rayquaza avoided the attack before coiling around the flames, getting closer and closer to Force.  
“Watch out!” She shouted as Rayquaza began to glow green and flew higher into the sky. Force looked down to her before towards the sky. Ryaquaza was approaching at a break-neck speed, power radiating from it in a green aura. Force tried to get away, turned around as quickly as he could and began flying down, only to be hit by the attack.  
Before she could cry out, Rayquaza launched another attack, a Draco Meteor. In all the mess and confusion she couldn’t see Force, couldn’t hear him.  
She heard Alain call out from behind her, looked up to see a meteor heading straight for her. She turned on her heel and started to run, unable to spot a safe place to take cover in all the smoke and fire. A blast of hot energy that burned her back and sent her flying forward.  
She heard her name cried out again and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, felt a body press against hers.  
They hit the ground, the person holding her taking most of the impact. She heard their pained cry and knew it was Alain.

It was torture under the rubble. Everything was dark and muted, she could faintly hear the cry of Rayquaza and could faintly feel the heat of the battle.  
Alain’s right arm tightened around her, his left one draped over her waist loosely. Her hands gripped the back of his jacket, her whole body shaking.  
In the dark, she allowed a few tears to spill from her eyes.

She heard the rubble move and shift, heard voices call out. It sounded like Steven, calling out for Alain. That would make sense, seeing as she’d never introduced herself.  
She knew Alain couldn’t reply… He’d passed out a few hours ago, the pain in his shoulder unbearable.  
She called out as the voices began to drift away. “WE’RE HERE!” She shouted, attempting to sit up, Alain’s arms loose around her. At her shout the voices came back, louder.  
The rubble was shifted, light flooded the dark and she had to shield her eyes, used to the dark.  
When she opened her eyes she saw Steven, pushing away rocks, Force and Charizard behind him. Once he’d shifted away enough rubble she attempted to stand, giving a small grunt when her right leg gave out from under her.  
Force pushed Steven out of the way and gripped the back of Manon’s clothes, pulling her from the rubble. Charizard followed Force’s lead and pulled Alain from the rubble.  
“Are you two ok?” Steven asked her as Force set her down on the ground. She hissed a little as weight was put on her right ankle. Charizard sat down next to her, Alain in her arms.  
She didn’t spot Lysandre anywhere so she let her pain show on the outside. “Something happened to my right ankle and Alain’s left shoulder is hurt.” She gasped out through clenched teeth. “What happened?” She asked, leaning back into Force’s chest as he lay down behind her, his head resting in her lap.  
Steven looked behind himself, at where the Megalith used to be, before explaining what happened. She looked down, unsure why she felt shame crawling through her.

Lysandre handed her a tablet and she took in the information on it’s screen. She was standing, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Steven had already gone and arranged for transportation to Rustboro City, Charizard following him with Alain.  
Force was back in his Poke-ball and in need of healing. Steven called out for her, asking if she was catching a ride with him. She didn’t reply at first, looked to Lysandre from the corner of her eye. He nodded slightly before leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
“Keep a close watch on the Champion, his information could be of great importance to us.”  
She nodded before limping over to Steven, glad when he lifted her into the helicopter.

She stood outside of Alain’s room, worry eating away at her. It had been a few hours since they’d arrived. They’d been told to rest up by doctors, and since she had no orders other than stay close to the Champion, she intended to do just that.  
She pushed the door open and was relived to see Alain sitting up in bed, stroking Charizard’s head and neck with his right hand. His left arm was in a sling.  
“How’s the shoulder?” She asked, limping slightly to his bed side. He smiled at her and patted the bed, his smile growing wider when she sat down.  
“Still hurts like a bitch but it’s getting better… How’s your ankle? I thought you were meant to stay off of it for a couple of days.”  
She didn’t reply, just looked down. She had to do this, because of her he’d been hurt.  
“I want you to go back to Kalos…” She muttered, her hands clenching on her thighs. “You should go back to the Professor.”  
He was quiet, something he never was anymore. “If I go back I want you to come with me.”  
She didn’t reply to him, just got off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her gently.

A week had passed and they were both healed. They’d found the Megalith off the coast. She had new orders, retrieve the Megalith, and she was to follow through. Steven said something about arranging transportation, but she was already heading out the door, her eyes cold.

She made it there before the others, riding on Force’s back. She didn’t activate his mega yet, despite the jump in his speed stat.  
The closer she got to the Megalith the more she dreaded this mission. She could see both Kyogre and Groudon, already locked in battle for the source of power. There was a news helicopter, the woman hanging out the open door and shouting something about the Hoenn Legend coming to life.  
She ignored the crew, if they wanted to stay it was their death wish.  
Noting that neither of the Legendary Pokemon seemed to have noticed her, she flew Force closer to the Megalith, intent on chipping some of it off.  
“Crunch!” She called, leaning forward when Force bit into the rock, his attack causing a small blast. He drew back soon after and she noticed a large chunk was missing. Force turned his back to her, the chunk in his mouth.  
Before she could thank him they were blasted with an attack from below, an Ice Beam, she believed.  
Force cried out, the chunk falling from his mouth. Knowing this mission would be pointless if they didn’t get at least _some_ of the Megalith, she jumped off of his back, hand out-stretched for the stone. She gripped it and brought it close to herself as she broke the water, the coldness of it a shock to her system. But she didn’t gasp out. This had been apart of her training.  
She shoved the stone into the pocket on her pants and began kicking her way to the surface, the ocean water stinging her eyes. It was so cold, and the harder she tried to make it, the more she wanted to stop, her body aching. And suddenly, forgetting everything about her training, she stopped.  
Unsure which way was up and with burning lungs she gave up, letting her eyes drift closed.

The heat around her burned her frozen skin, startling her into awareness. The world came back to her slowly.  
Charizard was the main source of warmth, the fire type curled around her tightly. She lifted her head when Manon moved, giving out a joyed cry. There was the sound of feet on snow and Alain was in front of her, his clothes and hair wet, shaking as he ran his hands through her hair. There were tears on his face as he pulled her in, kissing all over her face, whispering about how glad he was that she was ok.  
She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. She couldn’t find her voice but she mouthed 'Thank you’ anyway.

Steven came to get them not long after, his Metagross following behind using Psychic to keep Force off the ground. He crouched down next to them and threw his arms around the two, happy to see that they were alright.

Later, as she lay in her own bed, she heard the door open and close.  
“Alain?” She asked, unable to keep the chill from her voice, She’d been cold since he’d pulled her from the water, no matter how many hot showers she’d had, no matter how many layers she put on.  
He made his way across the floor and into her bed, pulling her against himself before answering. “I couldn’t sleep…” It was a whisper. She nodded against his chest, her arms wrapping around him.  
They were quiet, just holding each other for the longest time.  
Her arms tightened around him, a sudden need and longing eating away at her. She wanted to be warm, wanted to be closer.  
So she kissed him. She kissed his deeply, rolling them so she was on top. Her hands snuck under his shirt and his hands snuck under hers. The closer they got the deeper the need grew until it was an inferno.  
Clothes were scattered across the room, kisses were clumsy, moans and pants filled the air. She fell against him when it was over, finally warm, sleep crossing her mind. She felt Alain pull the covers up around them, felt his hands on her back and in her hair.

As much as it broke her heart she left him in Hoenn.

Lysandre told her to take a rest. She told him she needed to train more, that she and Force weren’t strong enough.  
He arranged for her to battle ten Mega Evolution trainers. She thanked him.

She was half way through the trainers, struggling slightly on the Steelix but taking out the Pidgeot, Sceptile Bedrill and Lopunny with ease.  
The gate behind her opened and she stiffened. She’d seen him on the cat-walk, had ignored him, hoping he’d go away.  
“Manon…” The way he said her name, the way his voice broke at the end… tore her apart. Her hands clenched at her sides and she didn’t turn around. “Talk to me…”  
She lowered her head, unable to get her words passed the lump in her throat. Force butted his head against her shoulder.  
“What are you doing here, Alain?” Her voice was cold, her emotions locked away. She didn’t turn around.  
She heard him move closer, felt her shoulders tense. “We need to talk, Manon…”  
She didn’t turn around. “I told you it was too dangerous for you to travel with me…” She whispered, ducking her head. “I told you and you didn’t listen and you got hurt…”  
His hand landed on her shoulder, making her flinch. “You leaving hurt me more then those attacks. I love you, Manon.”  
She loved him as well, loved him so much it hurt. “Just go.” She hissed, shaking his hand from her shoulder. “We’re done, I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  
He took a step back, her name passing his lips in the most pained way.  
She didn’t turn around


End file.
